1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refractory brick having different segments, each with at least three arcuate recesses. A plurality of refractory bricks can be interlocked with respect to each other to form a refractory construction.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional refractory bricks have overall rectangular or wedge shapes. Different combinations of the rectangular and wedge shapes are assembled with respect to each other to form a refractory construction. Refractory constructions are often used in high-temperature furnaces, process vessels, or other manufacturing equipment that requires refractory materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,945 discloses a curved nose refractory construction which includes rectangular refractories and wedge shaped refractories. Adjacent refractories each have a tread construction. Two adjacent tread constructions are interlocked with each other. The entire teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,945 is incorporated into this Specification, by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,945.
There is a need to reduce manufacturing time necessary to mass produce refractory bricks.
There is also a need for a refractory brick that can be universally employed to build differently shaped refractory constructions, without requiring different shapes and different sizes of refractory bricks.